


Men Only Love When

by CaptainTsukiko



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, WTF, this can't even be tagged as either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTsukiko/pseuds/CaptainTsukiko
Summary: Feilong explained this shit. But still, alcohol shouldn't be, um, pink. Maybe red or maybe amber like Asami's, but not... Takaba shudders, pink! It's definitely poisoned, he decides.Or better said, the only instance when Takaba Akihito loved his kidnapper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the annual 'I'm not dead yet' post
> 
> (but really, o mah god I forgot I how much I loved this fandom)

The time it happened, it's been a few weeks into his gilded cage and the abstract thing called loneliness. Probably. In this hell of drugs and sexual abuse, he's forgetting everything. Maybe it's the trauma. Takaba snorts at the thought. Or maybe he's just sick and needs a shower.

Like, right now.

Feilong sits beside him on the mahogany couch. The wine bottle in front of them quickly emptying. Takaba's own glass remains untouched. He crooks his nose slightly at the pink colour. Rose or something, Feilong had explained. But still, alcohol shouldn't be pink. Maybe red or maybe amber like Asami's, but not... Takaba shudders, pink! It's definitely poisoned, he decides.

"Fa..."

The blond whips his head at the sudden babbling, knowing that its coming from beside him. Liu Feilong is leaning close, head dipping forward. Like an uncouth drunkard, Takaba snickers, then falters.

Even if Feilong himself emphasised grace and manners, the man himself contradicted his own rules. Hypocritical. It should be something that Takaba despises, but oddly, he not only doesn't, but even understands it. What Feilong means, and what he is in need of.

It's... _scary._

Understanding something that you shouldn't.

This is my chance, Takaba glances back one last time, I should leave now.

A heartbeat passes. Two, three. Eventually, he looses count.

"What the hell?!" But even when the warm head presses firmly against his bony shoulders, Takaba doesn't move. Instead, he freezes. And shifts like a rabbit in the lion's jaw.

A slightly accented Japanese voice orders: "How about you... stop squirming."

 _How the hell can I?! Takaba_  wants to shout, _when you're.. so—_

His heart pounds against his ribs, wanting to break free.

Warm, exotic, scents enter his nostrils, the perfume almost choking him. Black silky hair spills into his lap and perfect nails glint in the dim lighting. And calm beautiful eyes that look like they're painted on with a thin brush.

Even when his muscles ache and his head hurts from needing sleep, he keeps staring at his hands with that intent gaze. repeating a chant of a man's name that he might never see again.

Asami. Come. Quickly. _**Asami.**_

The blond head dips to palm his burning face, eyes screwing shut.

_At this rate... I'm gonna fall._


End file.
